


"So you've won. Are you happy?"

by Ecinue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dead TommyInnit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I speedran this at 1 am bruh, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Mentioned im_a_squid_kid, Suicide, TommyInnit & Tubbo Friendship, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, or tommy in this fic, sorry no happy ending for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: Tommy leaves at the beginning of December.(No one saw this coming.)Tubbo follows a week later.(No one is surprised.)
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 100
Kudos: 736





	"So you've won. Are you happy?"

**Author's Note:**

> A "what if" scenario in which Dream commits arson and set L'manberg ablaze and explodes it (again) after Tommy is exiled. Tommy comes back to help L'manberg citizens out of the flames before vanishing again. Tubbo searches.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

Is this how permadeath feels like? It's ever so...familiar.

You know, he often thinks about death. He dreams about death so much that it feels more like a memory. Is that an effect of his first two deaths? He doesn't know. He's alone in a forest, alone as could be, and he can't even _move_. He scoffs slightly and instantly regrets it as pain ricochets up his spine, blood spurting out of the wound in his side.

Perhaps this is why it feels so familiar. The sword is embedded in his side, in the same location as where Dream shot him during the duel all that time ago, causing his first death. Perhaps this is why it feels so familiar. His right side is battered and burned and he can't even feel his legs anymore, the same effects as how he felt right before he died a second time, courtesy of good ol' Eret.

Tommy laughs quietly to himself as his vision blurs. Is it blurring with tears or is it blurring because he's dizzy and tired? He doesn't know. He laughs for the sake of old memories.

He's TommyInnit, a boy who was loud, a boy who was a soldier at too young of an age, a boy who suffered for his nation, a boy who made so many wrong decisions.

He's tired.

He's alone in a forest and it's peaceful. There are no mobs and the sun is setting. How kind, he thinks, that the world is allowing him to see the sunset one last time.

The golden rays splay through the land, illuminating his face, and he smiles.

Then, he shudders.

Then, he shakily exhales.

Tears drip down his cheeks.

TommyInnit breathes his last sigh and now, he's gone.

~~His body remains for someone to find and collect.~~

* * *

The sun is down and the moon is high and a boy named Tubbo stumbles through the forest. He shouts for his best friend former Vice President, searching for the other boy who was last seen trying to reach Tubbo before L’manberg went up in flames for the third time. Tubbo himself was suffering from abrasions but Tommy had been so much closer to the flames. He hopes that the taller boy was alright even if their friendship was in shambles.

Then, he reaches the clearing, and his heart stutters to a stop and he freezes.

This is the clearing of calm and memories. This is the clearing where Tommy and Tubbo had made flower crowns and watched bees together. This is the clearing where the duo took an afternoon nap with Purpled. This is the clearing where they spent happy Sundays with Niki. This is the clearing of peace.

This is the clearing where Tommy died.

He stumbles forward, whispering Tommy’s name. Tommy’s pale, so _fucking_ pale, and so thin. He looks like a skeleton and Tubbo wonders when was the last time his friend actually took care of himself. Tommy’s right side is burnt and Tubbo wonders how his friend even made it all the way to this forest with those burns. Then, he notices the sword, and _oh no_ -

The sword is right where Dream’s crossbow hit during the duel.

The scream that Tubbo emits is pure grief, sorrow, and completely unfiltered rage.

* * *

His scream travels through the world and summons so many people to the clearing. He hates it. He wants them all to _leave_ , to let him have his moment with Tommy. Hatred swirls in his chest when Dream arrives, the masked man halting at the entrance.

“So you’ve won.”

Tubbo’s voice is cold when he addresses Dream.

“So you’ve won,” he repeats, “you’ve gotten rid of your biggest enemy. Are you happy? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU KILLED HIM?! MY FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! MY BEST FRIEND IS FUCKING _GONE_ BECAUSE OF YOU!”

And at this, Niki steps forward, and Dream steps back but Tubbo cannot be stopped for he is the tides that contrast Tommy’s wildfire but tides can become a tsunami in the worst of cases.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!” He’s screaming as his eyes are blazing in fury, a tint of red to them. They don’t know who he’s addressing but his gaze pierces all of theirs. “I DIDN’T WANT THIS SHITTY FUCKING NATION, I DIDN’T WANT TO BE PRESIDENT, I DIDN’T WANT _ANY_ OF THIS! ALL I WANTED WAS A PEACEFUL FUCKING LIFE!”

He clutches Tommy closer to his chest and all he can do is heave broken sobs as Phil reaches the clearing to see that another one of his sons has died.

“I hate all of you,” Tubbo chokes out, “I hope you all fucking _rot_.”

* * *

There is a boy, loud as could be, screaming out his sorrows till his throat gives out. There is a boy, quiet as could be, looking as if he’s sleeping whilst his corpse remains here.

There is a boy who is alive, left alone, and blazing with fury. There is a boy who is dead, moving on alone and freezing cold.

There is a boy who wanted nothing more than peace and was instead given everything except peace. There is a boy who had given up everything but never got anything in return.

Tommy died that day but Tubbo did as well, for one cannot live without the other.

There are two boys, separated from each other. The world weeps.

* * *

Tommy is dead and he takes all of the warmth away with him. He dies from burns following the third explosion of L’manberg and a self-inflicted sword wound. He dies alone, buried in a coffin too big for him and meant for a grown man. He is lowered into the ground, buried with a green bandana around his neck and a red cape around his body. He is dead and he is waiting.

Tubbo is alive and he wallows in the cold that Tommy has left behind. He lives despite his burns, his scars more prominent than ever. He lives alone, suffocating in a suit too big for him and meant for a grown man. He is still above the ground, fiddling with a red bandana in his hands as he meanders through the streets. He is alive and he is leaving.

Tommy leaves at the beginning of December.

( _No one saw this coming._ )

Tubbo follows a week later.

( _No one is surprised._ )

* * *

There’s a man who wears a green bucket hat who weeps for his sons. He’s failed them. He’s the one who kills his eldest son, the one who can only be there for his second eldest, the one who watched as his youngest’s corpse was held by his best friend, and the one who discovered said best friend’s dead body hanging from a ceiling. Every day, without fail, he can be seen on the hill that overlooks L’manberg, weaving flower crowns as he murmurs quietly to three graves. Sometimes, often, a man with pink hair can be spotted there with the bucket hat man, crying quietly as the bucket hat man braids his hair.

There’s a man who wears a golden crown who struggles to go on. He only has his father left and he is lost. There are days where he heads to his lands and farms potatoes, a trivial task to pass the time. If he closes his eyes, he can still remember the fond memories of gloating in Squid’s face. It seems so long ago. Many times he finds himself in front of the graves, sobbing and begging for them to return and forgive him. On those days, the _bad_ days, his father soothes him with his voice, braiding his hair and weaving flower crowns. On the _good_ days, he brings make-believe stories and handcrafts lanterns.

There’s a fox who learns to move on. It’s a slow and hard process but his new family helps. There’s Eret, a fallen king, who is his new dad. There’s Niki, a brave protector, who is like a big sister. There’s Ranboo, a dual-hybrid boy who’s been through so much in so little time, who is like a little brother. They learn to move on and every Sunday, Niki brings them all to the graves and they all have a picnic. Everyone has left him, even his fiance, but he hopes that this family will stay.

There’s a man who takes a deep breath and continues on. His wings are dull after the funerals but Niki helps to patch them up. He rises to president and inputs rebuilding. President is a cursed title, he decides, and he promptly announces that he won’t hold the title. He will be a leader but L’manberg will have no president. Not again, never again.

There’s a boy who wanders the lands with an empty purple gaze, listless as can be and never remaining in one place for long. Somedays, he’s at the BadLands, watching the voidling and diamond argue quietly. Somedays, he sits on the castle’s walls, dully watching over a fallen nation. Somedays, he’ll encounter a duo searching for their third, and he’ll turn away from the men he once called his brothers. Most days, he can be found on a bench, gazing at the sunsets. Some days, he’s alone. Other days, a dual-hybrid boy joins him. When he’s not at the bench, he’s on the couch in the base of a man with a creeper mask, tenderly holding a cup of hot chocolate. He’s been left behind.

There’s a fallen king who moves on, apologizing to the graves and vowing to protect.

There’s a king with no power, a king who cannot find his god.

There’s a man who wonders what went wrong, gazing out on the sea and visiting the graves.

There’s a voidling who feels guilt.

There’s a diamond who is hurt.

There’s a warrior, a maiden, a survivor. She goes by the name of _Niki_ but the legends call her _Nihachu_. She holds up the remnants of L’manberg, pushing it towards glory. She signs peace treaties with the powerless king, takes down the democracy, helps her family recover, and most importantly, she _lives_. She lives for the boys who were not given the chance. She lives for the boys she called brothers. She lives for the boys who have left. She is a force to be reckoned with, the only one with sense despite being so young.

There’s a man who’s truly alone, hiding in an abandoned ravine and staring at the dust. His maniacal laugh echoes off the walls and his tears infinitely stain the ground. The farm is forever empty and the lanterns are rarely lit. The portal is inactivated and there’s a coffin that sits. This man, this poor soul, was consumed by greed and power. He fought for said charms and now suffer the costs. His mask is cracked and nearly broken, same with his sanity. A shame that he ridiculed the others when he is going through the same.

* * *

In this war, there are no winners, for they all have lost.

In this war, there is no glory, for there is only tragedy.

In this war, there is no luck, for there is only fate.

In this war, two boys die, and everyone is left behind.

In this war, the children suffer, and it isn’t until some die that the adults notice.

* * *

_“Did you hear?_

_There’s a special place where people can go and be free, away from the tyranny of rulers and nations, away from the brutality of wars, away from their troubles. Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret.”_

There’s a boy who’s laughing, a bright sound that fills the air, and he’s racing through a meadow, wearing his signature red and white shirt. He’s clasping hands with a shorter boy, a boy who’s smiling just as brightly, his green shirt misbuttoned. Together, they dash across the plans and reach a tree, greeting the two teens underneath.

The taller teen wears a red beanie and yellow sweatshirt, happily strumming a guitar and pausing for a moment to smile at the young boys. The other is at the taller’s side, lazily opening an eye to smile at the boys, wearing a sky blue sweater and having a pair of ram horns curl on his head.

Together, the four enjoy their peace, the children’s bright laughter, the teens’ quiet hums and singing, and the buzzing of the bees being the only sounds through the air. They weave flower crowns and craft paper lanterns and play hide and seek.

Together, they wait for their family.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I just realized that I made references to Hamilton, Steven Universe, and the L'manberg Anthem. How did I not notice earlier? Was I _that_ tired???
> 
> I literally don't know what sleep is anymore. I'm so heartbroken over Tommy's stream (I didn't watch cause stress; TL happily spoiled) and I somehow whipped this up. I also have a Chess Theory fic in the works but I might not publish it. Hm. Thonking hours.
> 
> Also, IDK if I made the characters obvious but they're obvious enough. If you're lost on who's who, drop a comment and I'll explain.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all appreciated! <3
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)


End file.
